


The Knight's Return

by AidanFlynn



Series: Shore Leave [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Hux, Established Kylux, Explicit Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Hux, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, couldn't figure out canon names for materials like latex and stuff so meh, established hitaka, everything is happy and sweet, okay there's not really any plot here i lied, submissive mitaka, suprise threesome, yeah I know 'fuck' isn't canon but OH WELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFlynn/pseuds/AidanFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has returned from his mission, and Mitaka assumes that Hux doesn't need or want him since he has the Knight back. Hux, however, has other plans for his favorite Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight's Return

**Author's Note:**

> For #THT TransHuxTuesday! More smut with some sweetness. 
> 
> Thank you to [boredbyreality](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/) for starting Trans Hux Tuesday #THT and for being my Beta/helping me edit this! (and also here on AO3 under [boredbyreality](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbyreality/pseuds/boredbyreality) as well!)

 

When he had received the summons earlier today he had been worried. Now, walking down the hallway to Hux’s quarters, he was terrified. Lord Ren had returned from his mission, so what did Hux want with him? He had known that once Kylo Ren was back that Hux would have no use for him, at least not in the capacity of their odd if passionate affair, even if Hux had said otherwise.

He stood at the door to Hux’s quarters, hesitating nervously, before pressing the com button.

“Yes, Mitaka, come in,” the General’s voice came through as the door opened.

Mitaka walked in, his cap in his hands as he nervously fiddled with it, eyes lowered. When he looked up his eyes went wide, dropping his cap to the floor in surprise and quickly scrambling to pick it back up again. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.

The man that must be Kylo Ren was sitting against the head of the bed, General Hux lazily reclined with his back against Ren’s chest, both of them completely naked.

 _I’m dead,_ Mitaka thought wildly, _I’m dead. Kylo Ren is going to kill me and General Hux is just going to sit there and watch him. I’m dead._

Kylo Ren gently stroked the side of Hux’s face, both of them watching Mitaka as he stood there shaking.

 _He thinks I’m going to kill him because you fucked him,_ Kylo thought to Hux.

Hux frowned.

 _As if I would ever forgive you if you hurt him again,_ Hux thought back sharply.

“Mitaka,” Hux stated, as the Lieutenant snapped to attention, “You can remove that uniform, unless you’d rather not join us.”

Mitaka stared at him for a moment, his eyes flickering to Kylo Ren and back to Hux. Kylo Ren was, in the Lieutenant’s opinion, terrifyingly gorgeous. Dark waves of raven hair framing his long face, dark eyes gazing at Mitaka as if he could see into his very soul, even the sharp long scar across his face was dangerously striking, his muscular body framing the General’s. Mitaka was absolutely terrified, but also intrigued, and the idea of being with Hux and Kylo Ren was making him question whether or not this was some bizarrely lifelike dream.

“Mitaka,” Hux brought his attention back. “You’re going to have to make up your mind. Quickly.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” Mitaka blurted, deciding that this was not something to turn down and that Hux clearly wanted him to do this.

He started removing his uniform. At this moment, it seemed to be an unnecessarily complicated process as his fingers fumbled for the zipper at his neck.

 _So eager to please, and adorably enthusiastic. I can see why you like him,_ Kylo thought to Hux as he watched the Lieutenant tripping over himself in an attempt to get undressed as quickly as possible.

 _He’s quite endearing isn’t he?_ Hux smirked, _And so loyal. He would do anything for me._

“Come here, Mitaka,” Hux beckoned him.

Mitaka gulped, crawling onto the bed and kneeling in front of Hux, trying not to panic.

“I’ve told Kylo all about you, you don’t have to worry. As I told you, I do what I please, he doesn’t own me.”

Kylo was resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder, and he growled, hands gripping possessively around the General’s chest.

“No, you don’t own me. Now behave,” Hux frowned, lightly slapping the side of Kylo’s face in agitation.

Mitaka looked at Kylo worriedly but the Knight was distracted by Hux, nuzzling his face against Hux’s neck and leaving soft kisses as an apology. Hux was still looking at Mitaka.

“Why don’t you start by showing Kylo just how much you can please me with that sweet little mouth of yours?” Hux smiled, hooking his legs over Kylo’s to let him have access.

“Yes, Sir!” Mitaka laid down between Hux’s legs, pulling himself up until his face was near enough to give Hux’s clit a few small licks before pushing his tongue into Hux’s folds.

Hux’s fingers threaded into Mitaka’s hair as he worked, massaging his scalp gently. One of Mitaka’s hands grasped around Hux’s thigh. The General leaned back against the Knight as Mitaka licked into him. Kylo watched, curiously, his fingers brushing teasingly against Hux’s nipples.

 _So eager to please you,_ Kylo thought at Hux, a bit of want bleeding through.

Mitaka sucked Hux’s clit into his mouth, tongue flicking over the tip as his lips moved up and down. Hux let out a soft moan.

“Keep going, you’re doing so well,” Hux encouraged him, his fingers rubbing circles into Mitaka’s scalp.

Mitaka let his tongue drag across Hux’s clit, drawing a sharp sigh from the General’s lips. He wondered if Hux would let him suck off Lord Ren. His thoughts immediately ground to a halt at that, did he really just think that? He felt his face turning pink as he continued trying to pleasure Hux, glancing up to see Hux’s head thrown back against Ren’s shoulder. Kylo Ren was staring at Mitaka, mouth opened slightly as if in surprise, and the Lieutenant quickly glanced back down. He wondered if Ren was reading his mind and shivered slightly.

Kylo turned his head to Hux’s neck, kissing and nipping gently, _Would you let Mitaka use his mouth on me?_

Hux let out a moan as Mitaka hit another sweet spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through him, _I don’t know if he would want to._

 _He does. He thought of it,_ Kylo nipped under Hux’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across a nipple.

 _Don’t get into his head,_ Hux warned.

 _I didn’t. He’s thinking very loudly right now,_ Kylo turned Hux’s face so he could kiss him.

 _Even after you almost killed him, he wants to suck your cock. Would you like that, if Mitaka sucked you off?_ Hux asked teasingly, moaning into his mouth as Mitaka flicked his tongue in just the right way.

“Yes,” Ren breathed as he released Hux’s face.

Hux could feel Kylo’s growing erection pressing against his back. He made a breathy sigh as Mitaka kept moving his mouth against his clit.

“Mitaka,” Hux called him, gently tugging at his hair.

Mitaka looked up at him, still sucking and moving his tongue against Hux.

“You’re so good at this,” Hux smiled, pulling Mitaka up, “Would you like to use that pretty mouth on Lord Ren?”

Mitaka could hardly believe it. He nodded, eyes wide. Hux smiled, petting his hair gently before shifting, turning to face Kylo.

“Be gentle,” Hux growled warningly, nipping Kylo’s throat and eliciting a whine from the Knight before moving out of the way.

Hux ran his hand along Mitaka’s back, encouraging him to move forward with a little push. The Lieutenant stared at Ren’s cock, half hard but still impressive, and gulped. He kissed up Ren’s thighs before letting his tongue slide along the bottom of the Knight’s cock. He kissed the tip gently before putting it in his mouth, his lips teasing just below the head before flicking his tongue across the tip. Ren inhaled sharply, still watching, not touching just yet. Hux was watching too, his hand running up and down Mitaka’s spine soothingly. Mitaka let Ren’s cock pop out of his mouth, licking around the head before sliding his lips back over, taking Ren’s cock as far into his mouth as he could without gagging. He slid back, brushing across the tip with his tongue. Ren whined, his fingers gently threading into Mitaka’s hair.

Hux moved. Mitaka heard the snap of latex, but he kept at Ren’s cock, drawing out low moans from the Knight, Ren’s fingers moving in his hair. Hux was manhandling his hips, pushing and pulling at him until he had him positioned how he wanted, ass in the air. The General’s gloved hand spread the Lieutenant’s cheeks apart, finger sliding slick over his hole as Mitaka slid his mouth over Ren’s cock. Ren was fully erect now, and Mitaka was more than impressed, his length was intimidating. Hux teased his entrance with a finger, gently pushing until he felt Mitaka relax somewhat before slowly pressing completely in.  Mitaka made a muffled noise against Ren’s cock as Hux slid his finger in and out slowly. Kylo moaned at the vibration, his hips jerking forward into Mitaka’s mouth as his fingers dug into the lieutenant’s scalp.

Hux slid a second finger in and Mitaka squirmed, letting Ren fuck into his mouth while he was distracted.

“Relax, Lieutenant,” Hux said gently, pressing in and out, twisting his hand, drawing choked noises out of Mitaka as Ren used his mouth.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux warned.

The Knight relaxed his hold on Mitaka’s hair, gently stroking his thumb down the side of the Lieutenant’s face as he let him slide off of his cock to breathe.

“What a good Lieutenant you are,” he murmured, stroking Mitaka’s hair.

Mitaka licked down the length of Ren’s cock with a soft smile, before sucking along the side back to the tip, lavishing it with quick licks and flicks of his tongue, moaning as Hux inserted a third finger into him. Hux let his thumb drag over Mitaka’s perineum, slowly fucking into him with his fingers, twisting in and out, curling his fingers until he heard Mitaka let out a gasping whine. Hux grinned, focusing on hitting that spot again as Mitaka fisted the sheets under him, still diligently trying to suck Ren’s cock.

Kylo was amazed at Mitaka’s dedication, making muffled moans and wriggling as he brought his head down on Kylo’s cock, still licking and sucking his cock while Hux was practically making him collapse with sensation. The lieutenant’s face was pink, shining with Hux’s fluids and his own spit, hair in disarray and tangled between Kylo’s fingers. Kylo loved seeing them undone like this, these First Order officers that were so perfectly arranged and put together every day he saw them. Hux was nowhere near as disheveled as Mitaka at the moment, and that would have to be rectified before this was over. He loved seeing Hux completely undone, flushed and panting, hair in shambles, lips kiss-bitten pink, bruises starting to show on his pale skin. He thought he’d like to see Mitaka end up the same way.

Hux hit that spot again and Mitaka’s head jerked up as he cried out, resting his face against Kylo’s thigh and breathing hot against it. Hux ran his hand under Mitaka, feeling the Lieutenant’s hard cock leaking precome. Hux ran his thumb across the tip causing Mitaka to arch his back and make a little breathy whine.

“You’re doing very well Mitaka. I think you’re ready,” Hux purred, laying gentle kisses along Mitaka’s spine, “Would you like to fuck me while Kylo fucks you?”

Mitaka couldn’t help but moan, “Yes, please, Sir. I would love that, Sir.”

Hux chuckled, taking off the latex gloves and tossing them into the trash, “Kylo. Second drawer to the left, if you please.”

Kylo waved his hand and several square packets flew into his hand from across the room. The Knight pulled Mitaka up, kissing the Lieutenant sharply before flipping him around so that he was sitting in Kylo’s lap, his back against the Knight’s chest. Mitaka didn’t really know what was happening but was happy to go along with it, his head resting gently against Kylo’s shoulder as he watched Hux pouring lube on his fingers. Kylo had opened a packet and reached around Mitaka, his hand tugging on Mitaka’s cock gently as the Lieutenant let out little breathy sighs. Kylo’s thumb grazed over the tip of Mitaka’s cock and the Lieutenant’s hips bucked forward as he let out a moan. The Knight chuckled and tilted his head, kissing the side of Mitaka’s face.

Hux had reached down, pushing his slicked fingers into himself as he watched Kylo and Mitaka. Two fingers, then three, twisting until he was satisfied that he was relaxed enough. Kylo reached around Mitaka with his other hand, unrolling a condom over the Lieutenant’s cock as Hux poured more lube in his hand, crawling forward and coating Mitaka’s cock with it as he leaned in, kissing Mitaka gently. Mitaka was becoming more overwhelmed by the minute, Hux’s hand squeezing his cock, Kylo nibbling at his ear, Hux’s lips on his. He let out a little cry and Hux gave him a last peck on the lips before reclining next to Kylo, pushing a pillow under his hips. Mitaka felt Kylo’s hands on his back, pushing him forward.

“Go on,” Kylo grunted, reaching for the lube as it flew into his hand from the end of the bed.

Mitaka crawled over to Hux, looking down at the General with wonder. He honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. Hux was always on top, and even now Hux was in control. Even in all his fantasies, Hux had been the one fucking him, he wouldn’t have dared to even dream of being inside Hux. He was beginning to get nervous.

“Mitaka,” Hux called his attention back, “Come here.”

Mitaka obeyed without question, leaning over the General as Hux hooked his legs around the Lieutenant’s hips, pulling him forward. His hands were on either side of the General’s head. Hux reached up, gently caressing the side of Mitaka’s face as the Lieutenant leaned down and let their foreheads touch. Mitaka took a slow shuddering breath, trying to center himself on Hux. He felt hands on his hips and realized that Kylo Ren was behind him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do perfectly, just as you always do,” Hux murmured to Mitaka before dropping his hands and unhooking his legs from Mitaka’s hips.

Mitaka straightened up, feeling Kylo’s large hands pressed against his hips. Lining himself up with Hux’s entrance he took a deep breath and pushed his hips forward, feeling the General’s tight warmth as he sunk deeper. Hux let out a soft groan. Kylo’s hand was on Mitaka’s shoulder, pushing him forward. He realized he was holding his breath and released the air in a huff. Hux was looking up at him, eyes heavy lidded. His pupils were blown wide, turning his pale irises into thin rings.

“Excellent,” Hux whispered, reaching up and tracing Mitaka’s jaw with his fingers.

Kylo had his hands on Mitaka’s hips, holding him steady as he pushed the head of his cock against Mitaka’s hole. The Lieutenant tensed, making a small noise of panic. The Knight stopped immediately, rubbing his hand over the lieutenant’s back gently.

“Relax,” Hux said softly, caressing the side of Mitaka’s face.

Mitaka leaned into the touch, letting out a shaky breath, feeling himself buried in the General, Kylo’s reassuring touches on his lower back. He relaxed and nodded, feeling the Knight start moving his hips again. It was so much, pushing into him slowly, the stretch and unrelenting feeling of fullness, not yet feeling good, nor entirely bad, mostly just a dull ache. He felt Ren’s thighs touch his backside as the Knight bottomed out. Ren paused, leaning forward until his chest rested against Mitaka’s back.

“You feel so good, Mitaka,” Kylo rumbled softly into his ear.

The Lieutenant was shaking, and Ren kissed the back of his neck gently.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked, nuzzling behind Mitaka’s ear.

Mitaka didn’t trust his voice right now so he nodded instead. Kylo made eye contact with Hux who also nodded, a soft smile playing at the edges of his mouth. The Knight sat back and moved his hips, slowly drawing out of Mitaka. He grabbed onto the lieutenant’s hips and pulled gently so that Mitaka drew himself halfway out of Hux, then moved his hips forward again, pushing Mitaka back into the General.

The Lieutenant was breathing hard and shaking as he was overcome with sensations, both penetrating and being penetrated. He could feel Kylo controlling his motions, and was glad because he was too lost to keep track of anything that was happening. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of fullness and a stretch that was beginning to feel good, the tightness and warmth of Hux around him. Kylo started moving a little faster. Hux threw his head back, making a small gasp. Mitaka shuddered, his legs shaking, making a choked sob as Kylo hit a spot within him that sent sparks to the edges of his vision, becoming a strange jolt of not quite pain and almost pleasure. Kylo fucked into him, deep and fast, pushing him into Hux. It was so much, it was too much, and he felt lightheaded. He could feel the sensations pooling in him, about to spill over. He cried out, no longer able to control himself. Kylo sensed this but kept pounding into him, drawing anguished moans from Mitaka as Hux made small whining sighs underneath them.

Everything came to a head and Mitaka came hard with a strangled cry, Kylo still pounding into him and in turn into Hux until Mitaka went soft, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Mitaka was crying as Ren stopped, feeling like he had failed after coming so soon.

“Shhh…” Kylo pulled Mitaka towards himself so that the Lieutenant’s back was against his chest, wrapping his arm around the smaller man and stroking his fingers across Mitaka’s chest.

“You did very well. I’m sure that was tremendously overwhelming,” Hux pushed himself up, flushed and breathing hard, kissing the tears from Mitaka’s face.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better, Sir. I promise. I’m sorry, Sir,” The Lieutenant hiccupped.

“Nonsense. You’ve done perfectly well. Hasn’t he, Kylo?” Hux gently brushed the remaining tears off of Mitaka’s face with his thumb.

“Very well,” Kylo rumbled against Mitaka’s shoulder, planting a gentle kiss there.

Hux lay back down and patted the bed next to him, “Come here, Dopheld.”

Mitaka stared at Hux. The General had never used his first name before, and the warm affectionate way in which Hux had said it now made a broad smile spread across his face. Kylo released him so that the Lieutenant could crawl up next to Hux, his body flush against the General as he lavished the side of Hux’s face and neck with small kisses, Hux’s arm around him, stroking the back of his head. Kylo was opening another condom, tossing the first onto the bed.

“Ren!” Hux frowned indignantly.

Kylo rolled his eyes, lifting his hand and sending the condom and the wrapper floating off into the trash.

 _Honestly, sometimes I think you are a complete idiot,_ Hux thought in annoyance.

 _Not everyone is as obsessed with neatness and sanitation as you are,_ Kylo shrugged.

 _Well they should be,_ Hux wrinkled his nose.

Kylo rolled his eyes again, lubing himself up as he bent over Hux to kiss him deeply.

Ren turned his head and gently kissed Mitaka before leaning back, positioning himself and driving his cock completely into Hux in one fluid motion. Hux let out a long moan, throwing his head back. Mitaka’s hand gently caressed Hux’s chest, pausing to play with a nipple as the Lieutenant sucked small bruises into Hux’s neck. Ren drew himself almost completely out before ramming back into Hux. The General made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as his fingers dug into Mitaka’s scalp. Kylo was done teasing, slamming into Hux in earnest, his pace urgent. Hux made a series of high pitched noises and Mitaka felt a distinct tingle in the air. He had felt it before, when Ren had used the force on him in anger, but clearly the Knight was using it for something else entirely now. Kylo leaned over, still pounding relentlessly into Hux. He kissed Hux right where his shoulder met his neck, and bit down, hard, causing Hux to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He didn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough that his teeth left an angry red imprint.

Mitaka kissed the side of Hux’s face as Hux turned towards him, catching his lips with his own. As Kylo’s movements became erratic Hux started to lose control, moaning incoherently into Mitaka’s mouth. The General made a sharp cry and shook, his whole body tensing as Kylo lost control as well, his hips jerking into Hux with a groan. The General went slack, laying boneless against Mitaka, covered in a sheen of sweat. Mitaka gently kissed him again. Hux tore his gaze from Mitaka as Kylo stilled, breathing hard. He pulled out gently, causing Hux to make a slight disgruntled noise. Kylo quickly got rid of the condom, tossing it in the trash to avoid another argument. He collapsed at Hux’s side, nuzzling his face into Hux’s cheek.

Silence stretched for a few moments, as they all enjoyed the afterglow, before Hux finally spoke.

“Now do you see why he’s my favorite?” Hux murmured to Kylo

“You certainly do go above and beyond the call of duty,” Kylo muttered to Mitaka, “I’m glad Hux has you when I’m away.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Mitaka whispered, nestling his face under Hux’s chin.

“And I’m glad to have you myself, while I’m here,” Kylo added, reaching over and running his fingers along Mitaka’s jaw.

Kylo let his arm lay across Hux’s chest, over Mitaka’s arm, and closed his eyes. Hux gently ran his fingers down Mitaka’s side, making a shiver run though the Lieutenant.

“I told you everything would be fine,” Hux sighed, kissing Mitaka’s forehead.

“I’m sorry for ever doubting you, Sir,” The Lieutenant mumbled sleepily.

Things were more than fine. He was in bed with two of the most powerful men in the entire galaxy. As he drifted off he felt entirely safe and calm for the first time in years.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me in the kylux trash compactor on Tumblr](http://ussenterprisescience.tumblr.com/)


End file.
